


Busy Schedules

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbians, Rare Pairings, Science Experiments, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert and Strika have their lives to live, but they still have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Schedules

 

It was hard being in a relationship when one had crazy work schedules.

 

Strika, despite being one of the head security guards, had a pretty routine schedule.  She sometimes had to do overtime, but usually nothing much came of it.

 

But Red Alert?  Oh, she was up at all hours, running tests and making sure her assigned experiments were all right.  Getting lab work done and writing up reports.

 

Sometimes she wouldn't get to sleep in her own bed for at least three days.

 

Red didn't know why Strika hadn't gotten frustrated with her yet.  Maybe it was because they always saw each other at work.

 

She didn't know.  But maybe it didn't matter.  Strika understood and she was always patient, waiting for her to come back home or expecting her when she came in really late at night from a long meeting with her other co-workers.

 

Like she did now when she tried to get into bed slowly.  Somehow, the other was awake and all over her with kisses and cuddles.

 

How did she ever get someone like Strika as her girlfriend?

 

END


End file.
